One of the same
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: Ash finds out he has a Twin Sister, Jasmine. When the two meet in a battle, they meet their other parent. Ash discovers he is a descendant of Sir Aaron. Jas was born with the same strong aura, yet she was able to use it more. Her father had taken her to help her train to use it. With the whole family together. Ash and Jas get to work together, but can they make their dreams real?


Chapter 1 - Jasmine Kepchum

It was the first day of the Junior battle champtionship. Trainers from all over Kalos came to compete. Though, there was a competeor who came from far over the sea from the Hoenn region, from the Camron Palace in fact. A girl named Jasmine, she took a breath of the kalos air.

"We're here dad!" she yelled, she ran down the stairs, She was followed by a gold Riolu. A man with Black hair and blue eyes smiled.

"Be careful now Jasmine." He chuckled, Beside him was a Lucario.

"Don't worry dad, We'll be fine!" She smiled "Lets go and sign up Rio!" She looked at Riolu

"Rio!" Rio nodded, and they raced off.

"Will they..." Her father began

"Fredric?" A woman gasped, The man turned and gasped. his eyes widening...

"Hi, I'm Jasmine Kepchum, I wanna enter the competiion please!" JAsmine stood at a desk.

"Of course, do you have 6 pokemon ready?" Nurse Joy smiled

"Yep." Jasmine placed 5 pokeballs on the desk and riolu jumped up. "My team!"

"Can I regisiter you throught your pokedex please." Jasmine handed over her pokedex. Nurse Joy gain the signing up.

"Kepchum? Ash Kepchum?" Jasmine heard someone ask, she turned to see a ginger girl and a brown haired man who looked like a doctor. behind them stood a girl with blue hair, a girl with brown hair and a girl with purple hair with an Axew in it.

"Whose Ash?" Jasmine asked

"Never mind, we mistook you for someone else." The man said

"Here you go, all sighed up. Best of luck." Nurse Joy passed over the pokedex.

"Thanks, but we don't need luck." Jasmine put her pokedex away and got her pokeballs and left. Riolu at her side.

"She looks a lot likeAsh..." The blue haired girl muttered.

"Look who I found." A man with green hair approached with Ash, Serena, Clement and Bonnie. The friends all sighed up together.

_'All Participators to the Field!' _A voice rang out clear. Jasmine and Riolu stood next to some people. Ash pasted her, not noticing their likeness. Bonnie pointed it out to Clement, who told her to stop pointing. _'Welcome to The Kalos Junior Championships. We have a new batch of trainers from all over Kalos. Now, we will randomly select your opponates by the Computer.' _on a giant screen, pictures of all competitors were turned and shuffled before being placed in twos and turned over were 4 groups, the last trainers standing would fight with 2 pokemon, but in the finals, the two remaining trainers have to use one. Ash was in the 4 group and was against some one called Calvin. Jasmine was in the first group and was against Clement.

Jasmine and Clement were the first to fight in group 1.

"Go bunnelby." clement sent out his pokemon. Jasmine choose a poke ball, she kissed it lightly, before throwing it into the air.

"Dinky, lets go!" Jasmine smiled, A little Rattata appeared before her, the crowds awed the little mouse.

"Rata!" Dinky smiled

"Lets do our very best!" Jasmine smiled

_'Each trainer can use 1 pokemon, the winner is the one who knocks all of their oponents pokemon out. Clements first pokemon is Bunnelby, Jasmine's is a Rattata! Let the Battle begin!' _

"Bunnelby, Mud slap!" Clement yelled.

"Bunnelby!" the bunny pokemon threw balls of mud at Dinky, who tried to dodge them, one caught her, she sent flying.

_'Mud slap hits! A ground type move like that has sure got to do some major damage...but what's this?' _Dinky ran at Bunnelby, who dodged. Dinky jumped.

"Dinky Revenage!" Jasmine yelled.

"TA!" Dinky hit bunnelby full force. It struggled to get up.

_'What a surprise folks! Revenage is a move that increase power when hit first. As it is a fighting type move, Bunnelby has taken some major damage, whilst mud slap seems to have left no mark. This Rattata is on a whole different level folks_.'

"Bunnelby, Dig!" Clement yelled, the bunny dug under the ground.

"Dinky, Double team!" Jasmine said, the field was full of Rattata's running around. Bunnelby came up and looked around confused. "Wild charge!" The Dinky's charged at Bunnelby lighting sparking around them.

"Bunnelby dodge!" Clement yelled, Bunnelby dodged most of the Dinky's, but the real one ramed into it, sending it flying.

Dust covered the area as Bunnelby crashed into the field. It cleared, Bunnelby was unconcious.

_'The winner is Jasmine and her Rattata!' _The crowds cheered.

Ash, Jasmine, Dawn, Misty and Brock got to round two. The battles continued, Eacht Time used her pokemon. Growly the growlithe, Night the poochyena, April the ralts and Sandy the sandshrew.

Dawn and Jasmine were two competing finalists as was Ash and Misty.

Both, Jasmine and Ash came out on top.

_'Ladies and Glentlemen, we have our final battlers. Ash for Pallet town and Jasmine from the Camron Palace.' _Ash and Jasmine stood on other.

"Good luck!" Ash grinned

"Don't need it!" Jasmine answered.

_'Let the Battle begin!'_

"Pikachu, GO!" Ash yelled

"Rio, lets do our best!" Jasmine cheered

"Pikachu, Thunder bolt!" Ash yelled

"Rio, dig!"Jasmine said.

"Pikachu, Keep moving, and be careful!" Ash said.

"pika, pika, pi..." Pikakchu ran

"Riolu, Blaze kick!" Jasmine yelled, confusing everyone, even Pikachu stopped, Riolu burst out from under Pikachu, sending him flying. Riolu used blaze kick, hurtling pikachu in to the ground.

"ch..." Pikachu stumbled on to his paws. Rio landed, he smiled.

"Ri" Rio said

"NOW, AURA SPHERE!" Jasmine thursted out her hands, as if using aura sphere. Rio created an Aura sphere and threw it at Pikachu.

"Electroball!" Ash yelled, The aura sphere and the Electroball exploded in the air.

"Lets finish this, Rio, Final Gambit!" Jasmine said, Rio nodded. he ran at Pikachu. The pokemon collided, dust covered the area. When it cleared both Rio and Pikachu.

_'Can you believe this? It's a Tie! Ash and Jasmine are joint winners!' _The crowd cheered. Asha dn Jasmine went to their pokemon.

"Pika.." Pikachu smiled at Ash.

"You were brilliant Rio!" Jasmine help her pokemon up.

"rio." Rio smiled.

"Good battle." Ash smiled

"Yeah, never had to battle some like you before!" Jasmine grinned.

"Ashhis mom ran over

"Jasmine!" her dad ran over

"Hi." ash and Jasmine said together.

"Well you two are some much a like." Ash's mom smiled

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked

"We have something to explain, but first introductions." Ash's mom said, "Ash, this is your father, and that is your twin Sister."

"Twins?"Ash and Jasmine looked at each other in complete shock.


End file.
